Rook
Background Rook is apart of Conton Time Patrol and strangly enough is abouth of Frieza's race making him seem as an example of a good guy of that race but nevertheless he has been through several . mission throughout time and even came close to saving the COnton before someone showed up and stole his momemt from him Personality Rook in sense is a hardass as he takes his job seriously and often enjoys himself while doing it but can have fun once and awhile while off duty.He strives to get stronger and will often challange other patrollers to sparing matches or go and train in the time chamber if he's deadset of reaching a new level.But this is his downfall as he is very cockey in . battles if he knows he outclasses someone and will toy with them if just for the shits and giggles.If a fight gets desperate for him he will resort to any means to win even if he has to destroy planets or land masses in the process. Appearence Rooks apperence take some form both Cooler and Freiza as he . had Black spikes coming from his shoulders and back similar to Coolers final form even the mask Cooler gains on his mouth and thw feet being of Coolers final form.Hes bit taller then 4th form Frieza and has black horns on his head.For his tone of Color is a main Black with white colored accents.Also Having similar bio armor to final form Coolor . and his tail being spiked with 5 on each sid of his tail. General Information Name:Rook Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification: Arcosian Date of Birth:Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:None' Birthplace:Unknown Weight:Unknown Height:6'2 Likes: Working to fullest he can, getting stronger , chess. Dislikes:High Zeni prices , getting Lectured. Eye Color:Red Hair Color: Irrelevent as he has no hair but instead but black colored horns Hobbies: None notable ' '''Values:Always tries to get a task or goal done by any actions needed ,but has no problem doing things under restrictions ' '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Time Patrol Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Feats Was able to resist Towa from turning him into a time breaker after weeks of mental training Redirected a Universe busting with a simple energy Beam from Mira attack in his Suppressed Golden Form. Able to create an energy blade from his Ki after only seeing a it for do so a few times. Resisted an aliens timestop that was slightly weaker then Hit's through a combination of sheer speed and Golden Form Kaioken. Was able to mimic the Hakai after seeing it Used by Beerus And Goku twice Was Immune to Beerus's Hakai in a similar fashion to Goku when he tried to use on Rook. Was Able to resist a so called Demon's power to Steal soul's of the living ' '''Tanked several Death beams from the Likes of Golden Frieza and and Cooler in his Golden form Took a point blank Kamehameha from Goku his during training and keep mind Goku was going all out. Somewhat tanked a punch from Solaris but still staggered a bit due to him being in base form. Easily kept up in fights with Mira and DBZ villians of past even overpowering as them they couldn't hit him due to his combat speed Able to do damage to opponents on the same level as him including Mira , Goku SSG and Most time breakers. Canceled out Ki based attacks and Even non ki based powers and abilities for duration of 5 hours Was able to read an opponents fighting style in the mist of a fight and adapt to it. Through the means of an altered Soul Punisher which targets any beings soul good or bad can destory ones soul such as he did to Mira. Keet his memories after being stuck in a time loop. Abillites and skills Ki Blast:Being the most basic attack Rook has been able to create large or small blasts. Final Flash:One of the first Ki energy wave based attacks Rook learned from his first Mentor in Vegeta this is a massive Golden Beam of energy that easily can level planets and generally anything its path Galick Gun:Another attack . Rook picked up from Vegeta it is more or less charged up like a Kamehameha but purple in energy Spirt Sword:Like learning the Soul Punisher Rook requested the two sayains fuse for him to learn this in which KI Blade . Sword that can cut through anyone. Supernova:Being a move he copied from Cooler Rook is able to supposely level planets with this attack Kaioken: Being taught it by Goku Rook has been able to somewhat master it going to x 20 but is trying to get to x50 Death Beam:Being Something he pick up on during one of his Fights with Frieza , Rook spent hours on end replicating it and can constant spam this attack at an opponent Meteor Crash:A run of the mill chase down strike combo that mostly any time patroller can pull off Stardust Breaker/Soul Punisher:At a werid Request Rook asked to learn this and reluctanly both Goku and Vegeta agree and fused via the Fusion dance to teach himTthis move is able to destroy one souls if they are evil destory their being. x100 Big Bang Kamehameha:Another Ki based attack Rook learned from the fused Gogeta This attack is able to wipe anyone out with ease as its power out scales up to x100. Dragon Fist:A Move Rook learned during his training with Goku this attack is fist charge that takes the form of a and can directly go through a person causing severe damage. Evil Containment Wave:Being something recently he learned the Likes of Goku and Master Roshi Rook can seal anyone being into a bottle using this attack and carries at least one or two bottles on him Possible Opponents *Son Goku *Vegeta *Sonic *Sailor Jupitar Other Battle Record Wins: Losses: '''Weaknesses:Some times he can get very cocky if he outclasses some .\by that much in power and will just mess with them and this can be exploited to someones uses if done right' Mary Sue Test Rook scored a 22 on the mary sue test and due to him being a Dragonball OC it seems fair to him as he does have resemblence to both Non Cannon and Canon charactes in the Freiza Clan and have being trained by a cannon charcter but not being the main focus. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters